lemniscatefandomcom-20200214-history
Wallimos Alexander
"To achieve power, we must take risks." - Alexander, TLOBR Wallimos Alexander (usually referred to as just Alexander) is a main antagonist from The Legend of Bobbish Razz. He is the final boss and has many recurring appearances throughout the game. He is notable for wielding a scythe that can tear through space-time and alter dimensions, the Scythe of Destruction. History Long, long ago, before history even started, Alexander used to the the leader of the Old Universe back before the history of the current universe started. He appointed Bobbish Razz as the new leader and god of the universe by giving him the Paintbrush of Creation and the Palette of Information. Bobbish went on to start his own universe, the realm in which everything in The Neville Prophecy unfolds. The Old Universe does not exist anymore as Alexander later sacrifices control over his universe to gain a celestial power, the power to rip space-time and create dimensions. The Old Universe is not shown in any The Neville Prophecy media and likely never will. Back when Alexander lended the power to Bobbish, he felt we was worthy of being appointed the new leader of the universe. He did rightfully so, as he created an even better universe with the skills he learned from Alexander in the Old Universe during his training. Over many years, though, his personality changed. Alexander saw how amazing the new universe was compared to his, the new universe made using the same techniques he had use to make the Old Universe. He slowly grew a jelaously for his success and lost some of his rational though over his lust for power. He decided he would sacrifice the Old Universe by imploding it and imbuing its power in a scythe he created, later known as the Scythe of Destruction. He used this to tear up space time and temporarily create new dimensions in hopes he would gain extradimensional powers and overthrow Bobbish's universe. He found out there were celestial barriers placed by Bobbish that prevented him from doing so until he was defeated. This started the conflict between him and Alexander that lasted many years. Abilities Alexander is a transdimensional entity, meaning he can exist in multiple dimensions. He has the power of creating and deleting his own dimensions via the Scythe of Destruction. He uses this power to transcend beyond the physical properties of the universe he resides in (Earth), often to his advantage. His scythe allows him to tear the canvas of reality, creating gateways between the existing universe and his new dimensions, which permanently damages space-time and has long-lasting consequences to the planet and even the entire universe. An example of using this to his advantage is traveling through invisible dimensions to teleport behind foes. He can move matter between these new dimensions (ex. people) using tears in space-time, and torment them in his newly created dimensions. He often employs this terrible act on Razzions. Beliefs Those who worship him (Alexandists) believe his powers are the only way they as humans can reach new dimensions and become ultra-powerful, and is crucial for further human evolution which the world should strive for. They disregard the massive damage Alexander is unleashing on the universe when doing so. Those who worship Bobbish (Razzions) despise Alexandism. They oppose Alexandists’ beliefs and are in constant conflict with them, believing only in Bobbish’s power to create endless nature and worlds, being sufficient enough for humanity for him to continue to create amazing worlds and allow others to make happy little universes of their own with painting. Contrary to what many think, Alexander does not wish to destroy any worlds. He wants to open up paths to higher dimensions for humanity with his powers, but disregards the high risk to the entire universe, referring to destruction of the universe as 'unlikely', due to his jealous and power-seeking personality overriding his rationalism. He does, however, respect Bobbish’s works (such as Earth) as pieces of art and does not wish to destroy them if not needed. He reminds Bobbish many times he can just end the whole conflict by surrendering and keeping his beautiful planet (though it is apparent this would likely destroy the universe). He even promises to let Bobbish use the powers himself and reach dimensions never seen before. He even has his own unnamed planet in a separate dimension that is never revealed, further implying his appreciation for his planet. Despite all this, Alexander wants to destroy Bobbish because he opposes his beliefs, and Bobbish's powers are standing in the way of him possibly reaching higher dimensions. Bobbish, being the divine and loyal god he is, does not give in to the pressure and maintains his integrity for the planet and universe itself, defending his pride forever. Him being in control of the universe and having created it means he can put a barrier to any major dimensional shifts and tears from Alexander (until Bobbish is defeated), hence why Alexander wants to destroy him.Category:Characters Category:TLOBR Category:TLOBR Characters Category:Finished Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists